Lostscape
Lostscape is a treasure hunt-style Flash game available on ABC.com that leads to a page for entry into a sweepstakes. The game includes clips from the Lost television show, from the first four seasons. It was launched April 18, 2008. Sweepstakes "Enter to win a trip to the 2008 San Diego Comic-Con! One lucky winner and a guest will enjoy a 5-day/4-night trip to San Diego, CA to attend this year's Comic-Con, including airfare and accommodations as well as preferred seating at the Lost panel, AND a meeting with the show producers." The sweepstakes are open "only to legal residents of the 50 United States and Washington D.C." (and other restrictions). Items to find :See Lostscape/Items for the list of items to find. The game calls for a player to find several items hidden in the Lostscape, but there are actually more items available to find. Some items will have to be manipulated to find or interact with other items. Some items on the list will have to be found before (and sometimes used on) other items to unlock the next item. Also, some items will have to be clicked a second or third time to find all the clues. When clicked, some items display a card with the name of the item, a video-clip with related information, a 'message board coming soon' notice, links for watching the episode and buying the DVD, as well as advertisment for the sponsors, 'GRAB LIFE' and 'DODGE'. Week 1 In the first week there were 34 announced items to find, but there actually were 35. The last item enabled a sneak preview for the upcoming episode and access to the sweepstakes. Week 2 In the second week there were 35 announced items to find, but there actually were 36. The last item enabled a sneak preview for the upcoming episode and access to the sweepstakes. Week 3 In the third week there were 36 announced items to find, but there actually were 38. The last two items enabled two sneak previews for the upcoming episode and access to the sweepstakes. Week 4 In the fourth week there were 38 announced items to find, but there actually were 40. The last two items enabled two sneak previews for the upcoming episode and access to the sweepstakes. Win When you find all the items a message pops up saying "Congratulations. You have discovered all the LostScape items... so far." On the message is a Hydra logo, a DHARMA fish biscuit, and some hieroglyphics that translate to say "Coming Soon." Technical glitches * Some text-blocks are not fully readable on all systems, the video clips may suddenly stop playing, and some users have experienced problems loading the game. It has also crashed the entire computer for some players. Also some of the clips are listed as being from the wrong episode, whilst others fail completely to inform what episode they are from. External links * LOSTscape * Enter Sweepstakes * Official Sweepstakes Rules * Episode 9 Sneak peek video—FLV de:Lostscape pt:Lostscape Category:Official sites Category:Websites Category:Expanded Universe